The present invention generally pertains to webbings. More specifically, the present invention pertains to energy absorbing webbings and tear-away shock absorbing webbings. One energy absorbing webbing is a one-piece webbing having two load-bearing webs connected together by binder yarns. The two load-bearing webs and the binder yarns are woven together as a one-piece webbing. During activation of the webbing, the binder yarns break as the two webs tear apart from each other and absorb energy or shock. The two torn-apart separate load-bearing webs support the load applied to the webbing. The present invention further pertains to methods of making energy absorbing webbings and methods of using energy absorbing webbings. The present invention provides improved webbings which can absorb energy and support a load.
The present invention is described as being energy absorbing as well as shock absorbing. Use of the terms “energy absorbing” and “shock absorbing” are not intended to limit the present invention. Accordingly, where an embodiment is described as “shock absorbing” the invention is regarded as also pertaining to “energy absorbing” and vise versa.
In some embodiments, the present invention pertains to shock absorbing lanyards, methods of making shock absorbing lanyards and methods of using shock absorbing lanyards. The present invention can provide improved lanyards which can absorb energy and support a load.
People who are at elevated positions above a floor or other relatively lower surface can be at risk of falling and injury. For example, workers and other personnel who have occupations which require them to be at elevated positions, such as on scaffolding, can be at risk of falling and injury. Safety harnesses can be worn to stop a person's fall and prevent or reduce injury.
Safety harnesses typically have a harness portion worn by the user and a tether or lanyard extending from the harness portion. The lanyard connects the harness portion to a secure structure. If the person falls from the elevated position, the safety harness stops the person's fall when the lanyard is straightened. The person's fall is stopped rather abruptly and the person is subjected to the shock force of the abrupt stop. Accordingly, needs exist to improve lanyards which reduce the shock experienced by the users of safety harnesses when a fall is stopped.
Tear-away lanyards which attempt to absorb the shock of a person's fall are known. However, needs exist for improved tear-away lanyards which reduce the shock of stopping a person's fall. Current tear-away lanyards have been made from two separate webbings which are assembled together. The webbings include a strength webbing and a separate tear-away webbing. The tear-away webbing is attached to the strength webbing by sewing. During use of the lanyard, the tear-away webbing is torn apart under the load of a falling user. The strength webbing supports the user after the tear-away webbing is torn apart.
Those existing tear-away lanyards exhibit disadvantages and can be improved. For example, the tear-away lanyards are made from two separate webbings (the strength webbing and the tear-away webbing) which must be assembled together. The two separate webbings increase the cost of the lanyard. Also, the process of assembling the two separate webbings increases the cost of the lanyard. Assembly steps of attaching the tear-away webbing to the strength webbing, such as by sewing, is required. The existing tear-away lanyards having a tear-away webbing and a separate strength webbing are costly and tedious to manufacture.
Another existing tear-away lanyard has had a pre-cut slit in a webbing. The webbing tears longitudinally beginning at the pre-cut slit. Another tear-away lanyard has a piercing or cutting member in the webbing. The piercing or cutting member tears the webbing longitudinally. Those existing lanyards also exhibit disadvantages and can be improved. For example, the longitudinal tearing or cutting of the webbing can be inconsistent and difficult to control. The tearing or cutting action can be rather unpredictable. Accordingly, the amount of force required to activate the lanyard can be inconsistent and unpredictable.
For the reasons mentioned above and for other reasons, lanyards and shock absorbing lanyards can be improved. Furthermore, methods of making lanyards can also be improved.
Energy absorbing webbings and methods of making energy absorbing webbings can be improved as well.